Episode 5291 (26 May 2016)
Synopsis At the police station Ian looks at the police officers and Bobby in horror; Bobby has just admitted to killing Lucy. Ian tries to make out that Bobby is distressed. They return to the interview room where Ian tells the police that he thinks they are trying to frame Bobby by putting words in his mouth. He attempts to control the situation but Bobby tells the police that he knows where the murder weapon is. Ian is devastated and can’t quite believe what he is hearing. Phil arrives at the police station to support Ian; they can’t protect Bobby anymore. Ian realises this when Bobby is bailed pending a charge for Lucy’s murder. Ian and Bobby go to visit Jane in hospital. Jane lies in bed, lifeless covered in tubes. Ian tells Jane how much he loves her and how guilty he feels. He doesn’t know how he feels about Bobby anymore. Bobby tells Ian he had to tell the truth, Bobby tells Jane that he hurt Lucy, like he’s hurt her; Bobby tells Jane that he needs help and he loves her. Linda (Jane’s mum) Christian and Martin arrive at the hospital. Linda is horrified when she sees what state Jane is in. Linda lays in to Ian at the way he has treated Jane over the years, she then looks at Bobby and calls him evil. Ian walks out knowing the truth hurts. Billy is devastated when he learns that Roxy has swallowed £10k worth of cocaine. Jack decides to leave her to deal with it alone. Billy and Jay try to help Roxy. She is in a bad way; she looks dreadful and is retching from the effects of the drugs. Billy desperately searches symptoms of drug overdoses on his laptop and tells Jay to check Roxy for the signs. Jay tries to calm her by talking about his dad. On the Square Ronnie tells Jack that Andy has been Squatting in No. 5 and he was planning on leaving. She suggests giving him a raise but Jack refuses. Ronnie is still concerned about Roxy and Jack stops her from going to Billy’s. Jack arrives at Billy’s and makes Roxy drink water to flush the cocaine out telling her to stop being selfish. Jack tells her he should be handing her into the police to face the consequences. The reality of what Roxy has done finally hits her! Jack and Billy are relieved and leave when Roxy tells them that the drugs have come out and she has flushed them down the loo. Roxy then reveals the drugs to a shocked Jay; she hadn’t flushed them! Jay tells Roxy about his court case. Jay is desperate and tells Roxy he’ll help her sell the drugs for a cut of the money; he’s got nothing to lose. The Vic is a hotbed of gossip surrounding the news of Bobby’s attack on Jane. Babe gives her verdict. Babe’s theory is that Bobby has the face of an angel but the heart of a devil; she glances over to Les and Pam as she says this. Pam puts two and two together and tells Les that she thinks that Babe is their blackmailer. Pam tells Les to keep Babe talking while she goes in search of her computer for evidence. Les distracts Babe so Pam can investigate. After several attempts she finally cracks Babe’s password – Babe watches from the door, she knows she’s been rumbled. Babe seizes the opportunity to turn the tables on Pam when they are interrupted by Whitney and Tina. Pam is devastated and runs out. Sharon is on a mission to track Stacey down but Stacey doesn’t want to talk. Eventually Sharon finds Stacey in the Vic. Stacey tells a shocked Sharon that she won’t be bullied - Max is innocent and the whole Vic heard Bobby’s confession. Dennis becomes increasingly tired of waiting at the Vic to go home. Ben and Phil tell a stunned Sharon that Bobby kept the murder weapon (jewellery box) in a locker at his school. Dennis overhears Sharon and Linda talking about how evil Bobby is – Dennis sends a text saying ‘tomorrow’. The recipient is Gavin. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes